Confessions of Undying Love
by steph2009
Summary: When Shiki loses a bet, Rima makes him do something so embarrassing that he vows to never lose again. Or "How the Night Class Found Out About Shiki and Rima's Betting Wars".


**Confession of Undying Love**

 **Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and characters belong to Matsuri Hino.

 **Summary:** When Shiki loses a bet, Rima makes him do something so embarrassing that he vows to never lose again. Or "How the Night Class Found Out About Shiki and Rima's Betting Wars".

* * *

 **NOTE: This is not to be taken seriously!**

* * *

The lecture had come to a close; and all the Night Class had to do now was sit around the room and wait for the bell that signaled the end of class. Rima Touya cleared her throat pointedly; Senri Shiki tensed and cursed powerfully in his mind. So, she hadn't forgotten. He hoped she had. He didn't know what was worse: who they made the subject of their punishment or that he would have to confess his "love" in front of the entire Night Class. He growled quietly in his throat and summoned up his courage. Rima gave a quiet giggle. He sighed heavily and approached the quiet, imposing Pureblood that was their Class President. At the sound of his footsteps, Kaname looked up from his book.

"Yes, Shiki?" He asked pointedly but still politely. Shiki heaved a sigh. _'God, I'm going to kill Rima for this…that is if my dear cousin doesn't kill me first.'_ Kaname raised a brow at his silence. Rima giggled behind him. He could just practically hear her, _'Ne, Shiki, you aren't backing out now are you?'_

"Kaname-sama," Shiki started, the words that he had to say tasted bitter in his mouth, "my love for you burns with the intensity of a thousand suns." He said it in no different a tone than usual. Deadpan and bored. Kaname blinked.

Then all hell broke loose behind Shiki. Rima watched it all with a rapt eye. Aido's expression was one of complete shock, horror, and awe. She thought pretty soon his eyes were going to pop out of his head. Ruka tore the page out she had been turning and her eyes snapped up to Shiki's back; if it weren't for the laws of physics, Kain's eyebrows would touching the ceiling; Ichigo's mouth was hanging open so much Rima feared he would dislocate his jaw. Her lip twitched as she forced her eyes back to Kaname to see his reaction.

"That's nice, Shiki," Rima narrowed her eyes. She wasn't imagining the twitching of his lips. "But I'm afraid I can't accept your confession." Shiki's eyebrow twitched. _'Don't tell me he thinks I'm serious. Come on, Kaname, you know me better than that!'_ He mourned mentally.

"Why ever not, Kaname-sama?" Rima called, wanting to prolong Shiki's torture. The darker redhead's shoulders tensed at her voice. She smirked mentally.

"It lacks originality. As if it were _scripted_ ," Kaname hinted, looking over at her. Rima's eyes widened as she saw the knowing gilt in his eyes. "If you're going to go through the trouble of embarrassing him by using me, at least make it interesting, Touya." Rima flushed.

"I will try harder next time, Kaname-sama," she promised, bowing her head.

"See that you do," Kaname encouraged. Shiki sweat dropped.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Aido yelped, waving his hands out. "Are you telling me that was all a joke? You made Kaname-sama the butt of a joke?! How disrespectful! If you're going to confess your love to the great Kaname-sam—!" A sharp glare from Kaname silenced him. Ruka dropped her book on his head.

"Stop annoying, Kaname-sama," she drawled.

As Shiki watched the scene unfolded, he vowed never to lose a bet against Rima ever again. He sat down in his seat next to Ichigo and maliciously planned payback.

Rima felt a chill go down her spine. She could practically see the gears turning in his mind. She hardened her jaw. She wasn't losing. She didn't want to know what Shiki had planned for her in return for this. She looked back toward their leader.

' _It's fitting,'_ she thought. _'Kaname-sama knew what we were up to before Shiki even approaching him.'_ She looked away from him before he could feel her stare. She wasn't afraid of Kaname; she was rightfully wary of him. _'Is there anything he doesn't know about?'_

The Pureblood knowing _everything_ that went on within the Academy walls was a scary thought that she refused to dwell on for long.


End file.
